Pathological diagnoses using virtual slide images generated by scanning pathological samples through the use of virtual slide scanners are widespread. At the time of a pathological diagnosis, it sometimes becomes necessary to display a plurality of virtual slide images in an interlocked movement or display them in a superimposed manner on a viewer of a terminal.
As related technologies for displaying virtual slide images on viewers, there exists the following.